


[佐樱]双成Chapter.10

by Mleave



Series: 【佐樱】双成 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mleave/pseuds/Mleave
Summary: 嗯对，生孩子也被屏蔽了。这章真的没肉，只有刀（不是）。





	[佐樱]双成Chapter.10

**Author's Note:**

> 这是这篇文be结局的章节。

也许是做父亲的来了，孩子也会撒娇了？  
在樱又一次不知闻见了什么敏感的味道，从饭桌跑开在洗手间干呕时，佐助终于也放下了手里的碗筷，去看她。  
“真的不要紧吗……”从没见过这阵势的水月有些被吓到了。  
这几天樱之前没有的、所有怀孕该有的反应全都来了，夜里频繁的起夜、睡觉时腿抽筋、腰酸嗜睡、时不时恶心呕吐，除了水果什么都不想吃。佐助脸上的担忧从一开始的几不可察不动声色变成现在的显而易见。  
“不要紧不要紧……”香磷不知是在安慰水月还是在安慰自己，“比起她之前什么反应都没有，还是现在这样更正常一点。”  
“唉，将来还是不要孩子的好。”水月幽幽地叹息。  
“连对象都没有的人还在臆想自己要不要孩子，嗤。”香磷嘲讽着。  
“我是说如果。”水月也不生气，淡淡瞥了她一眼，声线懒散疏朗，“我本来就不喜欢小孩子，干嘛还让自己喜欢的人受这份罪。”  
“……”听见“喜欢的人”四个字后一瞬间脸红，香磷拿起杯子猛地给自己灌水。  
“嗤。”于是这下轮到水月嘲讽她了。  
香磷放下杯子气得不行，居然还有这种人，动不动就拿自己的心意让喜欢的人难堪。他根本就不是喜欢她吧？说喜欢她什么的只是想变着法跟她对着干吧？  
樱在佐助的搀扶下回到饭桌，看着两人无奈地揉揉眉眼，坐下来笑了起来，  
“真是的，你们两个都跟小孩子一样，还要什么孩子。”  
水月挑了挑眉，香磷瞬间又炸毛，  
“闭嘴，春野樱。谁说是跟他要孩子了？！”她接着还想说什么，却在看到樱身边的佐助时哽在喉咙。  
算了算了，现在人家有靠山了，她这个没靠山的惹不起，还是去怼水月好。  
“你们暂时就在南秘所住下来，不要急着回木叶了吧。”水月认真地提建议。  
仔细算起来，樱的身孕四五个月时才发现，这些天过去后竟然也六七个月了，已经很显怀了，实在不适合再旅途奔波。  
“啊。”佐助也是这么想的。  
樱看着香磷：“嗯，正好我最近在给香磷配一种药，在这孩子出来之前应该差不多可以了。”  
香磷被她看的浑身一抖，这女人自从怀孕后眉眼唇畔都温柔的不成样子，笑起来简直跟自带光环的天使一样，她受得了别人对她冷眼相向，或者像水月那样对她冷嘲热讽，就是受不了这样的，  
“什么啊。你有了孩子就不要再折腾了啊，我没病没灾的要什么药……话说回来什么药要这么长时间来做？”  
“不不，反正，到时候你就知道啦。”樱强压下不适，努力地开始尝试继续吃东西。  
他们给木叶的人报了个平安信后就在南秘所住了下来。眼下正是初春，乍暖还寒，南秘所在一片人迹罕至的森林中显得落寞又安静，他们几人的到来给这里添了丝温暖的烟火气息。  
樱这几天俨然成了众人的重点保护对象，就连上厕所佐助也会安静地在门口等她，堪称寸步不离。香磷时不时会找她聊天，她这几天对医疗忍术突然产生了兴趣，虽然抱着“我不需要学什么医疗忍术，我的身体就能治愈一切伤口”的傲慢态度，在樱说起药物制作时她却表现出了极大的兴趣，听得津津有味。  
南秘所有人工的菜园，水月成了他们的伙夫，每天都会任劳任怨地去给蔬菜浇水施肥，考虑到有个胃口突然不好的孕妇，他还会去森林里打点野味。有一天，他从城镇回来，背着斩首大刀，穿着淡紫色劲装，叼着棒棒糖，身后牵着一头一脸悲戚的羊时，另外三人狂抽嘴角，香磷理所当然的代表吐槽，  
“你还可以更骚一点。”  
“之前嘲讽我说我自带母亲光环的人你打不打脸？你带的是什么？奶爸光环？”  
这男人这几天把她的南秘所当动物园了，什么东西都往这里带。  
从那天起樱又多了一个必须项目，喝羊奶。  
日子一天天过着，他们四人的关系说实在的也不能说是不复杂，可是这些天来无与伦比的和谐，日常水月香磷互怼，佐助和樱低调围观，偶尔秀个让水香二人双双停止互怼同时沉默和冷漠，佐助不再是boss或者队长的存在，要做爸爸的人总是格外温情 ，曾经的杀胚也不例外，水月本就不怕死爱犯贱的精神这几天发挥的淋漓尽致，逮到机会就对佐助一阵“冷嘲热讽”。  
“心痛啊佐助，我给你做部下陪你疯陪你闹陪你越级杀怪一不留神差点把命搭上只为了你的中二呸为了你的梦想，你一次宠幸都没有给我，现在却害怕那个女人在浴室摔倒天天门神一样在这里守着，甚至用须佐能乎抱她回房间？”  
佐助淡淡瞥了他一眼，然后也不反驳，然而每次都是这样一个眼神让水月铩羽而归，再说不出别的骚话来。  
所以为什么自己没有那样的眼神？他反思，自己缺少杀气？不存在的，其实他实实在在杀的人绝对比佐助多。难道是因为自己的眼睛并不是黑色？  
香磷简直成了樱的半枚弟子，每天兴致勃勃地从森林里带回来一大堆各种奇怪的药草回来和后者一起讨论，两个人共同的男神宇智波佐助被冷落，水月在某一天吃了两个女人满脸温柔笑意送给他的自制蛋糕时上痛下泻险些交出命来后也再不去凑热闹，遇见两人也绕着走。  
因为地理原因，南秘所的气候和木叶不同，木叶应该快度过冬天，这里却才刚刚进入冬天的样子，不过身为孕妇樱身上的温度一直偏高，此时的气温让她觉得十分友好，夜里有自带香气和安全感的温暖怀抱日子过得简直不要太舒坦。  
已经七个月了，可她依旧没怎么感觉到师父所说的不能承受体现在哪里，她开始侥幸的怀疑说不定是纲手想错了。  
某一天，香磷没有和樱黏在一起研究新的药来祸害人，而是离开南秘所不知道去了哪里。回来时已是傍晚，她还带了很多东西。  
“你咋了，水月上身啦？”来自宇智波樱的调笑。  
“今天是那家伙的生日。”香磷一脸平淡，看不出丝毫情绪。  
“……”正在喝水的宇智波佐助抬头。  
“所以呢？”樱接着问。  
“。。我买了好吃的和酒，我们今晚可以热闹一下。”  
于是，安静了许多日子的南秘所迎来了第一个不眠之夜。  
好吃的确实是好吃的，并且考虑到了每个人的喜好，蜜汁烤鸡，红豆丸子汤，番茄木鱼拌饭……应有尽有，占了红发姑娘满手位置，装着酒的袋子挂在她的胳膊上。  
水月不知去哪溜达一天据说是去搜寻下一把忍刀回来时看到的就是三个人坐在一桌子久违的丰富食物，还有斟满清酒的四个杯子前，对着他微笑的模样（当然，面瘫佐助例外），他打了个哆嗦，从牙缝里挤出来一句话，  
“先说好，这次就算有烤鸡我也不会上你们的当吃一口你们给我的东西的。”  
“生日快乐。”  
居然是佐助抬起头，先开了口。  
水月受宠若惊地简直快要跪在地上，然后便听见这几天被他们三人各种捧在手心上的孕妇笑眯眯道，  
“香磷今天出去半天，原来就是为了给你准备这个。”  
“……”水月真的差点倒在地上。  
“春野樱。”对于樱的话她永远不能像怼水月一样好好地怼回去。  
香磷端起杯子，冲水月挤了挤眼，示意他也端起杯子，后者像是中了写轮眼的术一样乖乖愣愣做了，看着他这样一副蠢样香磷啧了一声表达嘲笑，然后举起手中的杯子一饮而尽，  
“生日快乐。”  
“你……”  
“我怎么知道？”香磷面无表情地耸了耸肩，“不要问这个白 痴问题，几天前姐姐还和你说过，不管我知道的多不多，反正比你多一点。”  
水月沉默良久，然后在香磷淡然的注视下、在佐助更加淡然的注视下、在宇智波樱唯一充满了笑意的注视下，同样一饮而尽，然后坐了下来。  
四人开始动筷子。  
在某个男人来了后突然各种矫情犯恶心起妊娠反应的某个孕妇今晚的食欲也特别好，所以某个一向清冷的男人今晚神色也格外柔和，把樱面前的酒换成了去了膻气煮的热气腾腾的羊奶，另外三人三杯酒下肚，这次开始的对话却很有营养且有深度。  
“首先恭喜我喜欢了很久的男人要做爸爸了，”香磷嗤笑一声眼神里却全是淡然和祝福，“然后恭喜不知为何突然眼光大涨除了爱忍刀之外喜欢上了我的男人生日快乐。”  
事实证明，酒精作用下平时再傲娇的女人说话也会直接起来。樱只觉得自己一个同性都get到了香磷此时的可爱，更何况是“眼光大涨”喜欢上了她的某人？  
然而水月只是仰头喝了杯酒，然后闷声不说话。  
佐助同样喝下酒，却不说话。  
樱正准备开口侃两句，然后就听见了水月低低地道，  
“你为什么要突然这样？”  
香磷抿着嘴没说话。  
水月又饮下一杯酒，香磷看在眼里跟着同样喝了一杯。  
“像之前一样挺好的。”  
不掩饰对佐助的牵挂，明确用态度表明对他的心意，甚至偶尔来伤一下他的心什么的，挺好的。本来朝夕相处就很难克制，再这样对他这样温存，他如何克制，如何自处？  
明明在心里对自己说过，他理解的爱情，扎根在他的心里，不需要她的回应。可是这样喜欢的人、给自己过自己都忘记了的生日的喜欢的人，这样，他要怎么压抑着自己，告诉自己绝对不能越界奢求更多？在爱的时候，没有人会满足的，都是患得患失，却又得寸进尺。  
他清楚，自己对面前这个红发女人的感觉一路来翻天覆地的变化，内心深处对她的占有欲甚至快要超过对那七把破刀，奈何有宇智波佐助这样的白月光，他做好了至死把这占有欲压在心底的准备。可是她却突然这样。  
“你也不用问这个问题，虽然我知道的比你多一点，可是这个问题的答案我也不知道。”  
香磷看着他一字一句，那些喝下去的酒仿佛全部成了勇气和坦率力量的来源，  
“也许是那天你去抢兜割时对我说的话，也许是因为这些天受身边一对小情侣的刺激，也许是因为对过去男神的女人彻底服气，也许是这段时间发现了你假装找忍刀其实在找鬼灯末寺想要给我被她伤到的大白腿出气——别这样看着我，我就是知道了，我也很烦，自己为什么是个各方面都优秀的感知忍者。又或许，是因为我心里明白，无论我们以什么样的身份，就像春野樱和宇智波佐助不会分开、重吾和鸟儿不会分开一样，我们大概也会这样互相一直陪伴着了。  
“那么既然是你，我为什么不能尝试一下？”她露出惯有的刻薄笑容，“反正之后某一天万一还是觉得不行，你这张脸还是没有宇智波佐助让我来劲再提分手伤心的人也是你，这么爽的事，我为什么不试试？”  
正是因为真的喜欢过某一个人，她才清楚有时候接受和尝试的必要。  
话说到这里，樱已经来不及消化心中的震惊，就被起身挑眉的佐助拉着走，她不满，她挣扎，这么精彩的剧情怎么可以不看后续？八卦之魂在熊熊燃烧，她却不敢出声破坏了此时气氛，只能手舞足蹈表达不满，在宇智波佐助在她怀孕后罕见的单手抱起她时，她终于喊了出来，  
“宇智波佐助！”  
“*****！起码让我把红豆丸子汤端走！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……” 

被自家老公抱回房间没有看到后续，即使有红豆丸子汤的安抚也并没有停止抱怨的某人被克制了几个月的男人摁在床上一阵要死要活的深吻。  
感受到双腿之间某个熟悉又可怕的滚烫触感，以及身上男人暗沉地一片墨黑的眼睛，宇智波樱连忙妥协，并且很机智的瘪起嘴角，眼睛一瞬间水汽氤氲，  
“佐助君，我胸口闷。”  
男人眼中所有欲色一瞬间散去，他扶起樱把她抱在怀里，仔细地看她的脸，皱起了漂亮的眉，声音是坚冰破裂般的紧张，甚至是，慌张，  
“怎么了，闷地厉害吗？肚子痛不痛？”  
在看见他眼里一闪而过的自责时樱的心微微一抽，开始心疼他并且检讨自己，因为师傅的话这个男人的心本来就在悬着，自己怎么还能对他开这样的玩笑？  
也就是她这样，这个人才会什么也看不出来，就这样急切的担心。  
“没事啦，可能是刚刚吃东西有些快了。”她摸了摸他的脸。  
宇智波佐助无声地吐出一口气，然后把脸愈发亲密地埋在她摸过来的那只手里，半晌，轻轻道，  
“不用操心他们俩的，我们早些睡吧。”  
她嗜睡地厉害，平时这个时候应该早就睡了的。  
“好。”她也开始习惯性的乖巧听话。孕妇心情不好脾气暴躁什么的？在看到宇智波佐助这张脸时是不存在的。  
佐助把她放进被窝里，给她盖好被子然后转身出去，回来时手里多了个热毛巾，他坐在床边专注又细致地给她擦脸，即使共同生孩子这种事都已经做出来的女主角还是没忍住红了脸，  
“冷吗？”他放好毛巾，摸了摸她露在外面的手，暖呼呼的。  
“冷！”她却笑眯眯地答道，然后拖着笨重的身子往旁边挪了挪，软着嗓音道，  
“你上来陪我！”  
听听。卡卡西和鸣人听见姑娘说出这种话可能要把胃跌在地上，爱情到底是个什么可怕的存在啊，能把一个女汉子变得这样软萌撒娇，惹人怜惜。  
“……”佐助却默了默。  
不可否认对妻子的这种明目张胆地撒娇和勾引他说不出一个“不”字，可是心里有个顾虑消散不去，在樱伸出手扯他的衣角时他低醇磁性的嗓音带着沙哑和无奈，  
“别闹。你知道我有时自制力不好。”  
这话成功的让樱又红了脸，然后说不出话来。她想起了井野对她说过的话——第一次之后的男人是豺狼虎豹，完全压抑不住身体欲 望的禽兽。且不去探究井野同学如何会得出这样语重心长的结论，樱此时才彻底明白过来难怪这么多天，他都是看着自己睡着了然后自己去别处睡。她又感慨，佐助君威武，一次就中。  
可是明白过来她却更不妥协了，装作没听见地接着扯男人的袖子，  
“可是我夜里醒过来有时候被子不在身上了呀，就很冷。然后有时候脚抽筋会疼醒，又揉不到，有时候想翻个身，也好累呀。”  
她在说这些话时并没有委屈的口吻，而是睁着碧绿的眼眸定定地看着他，软软的一字一句地撒娇，宇智波佐助开始怀疑自己从前面对同样招数是怎么那么强大能忍住并且一脸冷淡高贵的。  
自制力不好也得好，他定了定心，然后去洗了把脸后脱去外衣，掀开被子躺了进去，旁边的女人立马拱啊拱，拱到他怀里。  
索性现在有个肚子在他们之间挡着，樱也确实嗜睡，她没有怎么闹，随便叽叽喳喳说了几句没营养的话，佐助轻声应着，帮她把被子拢好，偶尔回复几个字，然后便感觉到吃饭时还闹得起劲的人呼吸均匀绵长了起来，他却难以入眠。  
因为心里压制的欲 望，更多的，也是因为之前她说她夜里会抽筋，想要翻身翻不动，或者被子又被她动掉了，他睡不着，也不敢睡。  
第二天早上所有人都起的很晚，佐助在天微明时终于睡着了一会，然后大概九十点的样子，怀里的女人开始转醒，于是他也别想睡了。在洗漱穿衣服走出房门后，两人同时呆住，包括佐助，然后很默契地、面无表情地转身回到房间，关上了门。  
屋外水月刚从斜对面香磷的房间出来。备注：蹑手蹑脚、穿着裤衩、拿着上衣和裤子。  
半个小时后佐樱二人和水月坐在算是餐厅以及客厅的房间的沙发上，佐樱二人坐在一起，水月坐在对面，接受两人无声地指责和询问。  
“昨晚……”他刚清了清嗓子，开了个头，就被樱兴奋的眼神吓得住了口，转头想向旁边的男人求助，佐助管管你家老婆……然后他发现宇智波佐助淡漠惑人的眸子里居然也是淡淡的兴味，他什么话都憋不出了。  
就在这时，女主角似乎也醒了，穿着拖鞋走过来，人没到声音就来了，  
“水月，你简直是个禽 兽，上完人就走几个意思？”  
等她走近看见坐在刚刚背对着她的沙发里的两个人，她的嘴角抽了抽，开始悔恨自己为什么不保持良好的忧患意识，先感知一下周围环境？  
于是情况变成了佐樱二人坐一边，水香二人坐一边，这样两两对峙着。  
“发展很快。”黑发黑眸的男人淡淡评价。  
樱笑得乐不可支，社会我柱哥，人狠话不多！  
“你怎么可以说我是禽 兽？”放弃和佐樱二人对话，水月面无表情地看着香磷，以他懒散的标志口吻吐出让宇智波樱噎住的一句话，“明明是你昨晚上了我。”  
社会我香姐，人更狠，话也多！  
“……你不会拒绝？不知道我喝多了大龄剩女酒醉瞎搞事？”  
“女神在怀，怎么拒绝？”  
“……别以为你说的很好听我就能原谅你。”  
“难道我说的有哪里不对？昨晚的确是你先拉着我去你房间，是你说想瞅瞅我睫毛，然后是你先凑过来亲我，扒我衣服……”  
“好了停，。。就算是我一开始先动手，后来反过来压着我我说不要了还一直欺负我的人是谁？说你禽 兽都是给你脸了。”  
“谁让你在那种时候突然问我我的小弟弟是不是也能变成水？”  
“你们鬼灯家这么特别，谁知道那玩意儿会不会也那么特别？我上了你的人再深入了解一下问一句怎么冒犯你了？”  
“我不是在用实际行动告诉你会不会变成水？那你们漩涡家那么能抗，你上了我的人我再上回去怎么禽 兽了？”  
“不说了。走，出去打架。老娘今天揍得你喝一个大海都变不回来人形。”  
“你确定？我刚刚看你走路好像都不方便的样子。”  
……  
忘记了对面还有两个人，或者是记得也不去理会，水香二人话说的越来越不堪入耳，在他们的对话快要细致揭秘昨晚的体位时佐助比他们俩还要面无表情的面无表情道，  
“好了，出去打吧。再这样说下去我家孩子恐怕有不好的胎教。”  
宇智波樱快笑疯了。  
所谓的“次日清晨”半分温存也没有，两个人的对话怎么可以这么可爱啊这么可爱！  
所谓乐极生悲，她笑得厉害，然后肚子又抽了筋，一声惨叫，惊得三个人立马忘了别的一个一个慌张惊恐地看着她，樱抽抽嘴角，艰难地挤了个笑脸，  
“我，我没事。就是肚子抽了个筋。”  
宇智波佐助二话不说，起身赶人，认定了果然是刚刚一波胎教问题。  
从此之后南秘所整日被另一股清奇的、恋爱的酸臭气息笼罩，随着关系的确定，两个人的互怼上升到了一个新高度，带着阵阵莫名地、当事人无意识秀恩爱的可怕感觉，佐助拉着樱见到两人就走。  
有天晚上，宇智波佐助半夜出去给自己浇水熄火，路过香磷房间听见里面传来一阵莫名暧昧的喘息和动静，偶尔还穿插着争吵的冷嘲热讽，二少爷立马黑了脸色。他在这里卧薪尝胆坚守阵地，这两人居然这样宣淫？  
要不是对面就是樱的房间，他可能一把天照烧过去，他现在是做爸爸的人了，要学着怀柔。  
对，怀柔。  
第二天樱醒来，破天荒发现早就起来坐在床边欣赏她睡颜的男人一脸沉默，见她醒来就静静地带着探究地看着她，她胆战心魄地发现，那总是清冷疏离的眼眸里，似乎有点儿委屈？  
日子这样渐渐过去，他们陆陆续续收到来自木叶的小强们、六代目火影、以及春野夫妇寄来的各种问候，鸣人似乎很是忙碌，上次寄来洋洋洒洒那么多字的信，这次却只有短短一句话——“佐助，我懂你，发挥你的实力，忍住。”  
樱的脸红了。佐助的脸黑了。  
六代目居然不怀好意地寄来亲热天堂，美名其曰自己作为师父各方面都要面面俱到。  
井野毫无意外的，把这些天因为樱不在木叶而积累的补品一股脑全寄了过来，水月和佐助两个人才搬回来，佐助很满意，樱的脸黑了。  
春野夫妇就很实在啦，送来一大堆孕妇用的安胎药和东西，然后信里说他们两个人最近在婚姻瓶颈期，于是为了缓和n年之痒，去雷之国度假了，如果回来的话不用去娘家了……  
春野樱度过了看身边水香两人各种撒有毒狗粮（老实说她觉得甚至不能将之称之为狗粮），然后断断续续的拆快递和信件，不急不慢地一一回复，和老公缠缠绵绵，然后慢慢地调制那一款据说是特别给香磷的药的日子，平淡又充实，并且很快乐。  
就这样，她怀孕九个月了。  
佐助此时简直是哪里也不许她瞎去了，只要她一出卧室就会看到他皱起眉不赞同地看着她，更别说出南秘所，他一皱眉，樱就心疼，立马什么都妥协。好在此时樱终于把给香磷的药做完了。  
某天晚上的集体晚饭过后，樱把香磷喊到后者的房间里，然后拿出一个小药瓶给她，不不，不能算是小药瓶，这是个很大的药瓶。  
香磷满脸茫然，打开盖子闻了闻，清凉又温和的气味，在樱肉疼的注视下倒出来一坨在手上，是绿色的膏状物。  
说实在的，除却气味以外，形态和颜色都有些，恶心。  
樱却一把拽过香磷的另一只手，不由分说撩开她的袖子，露出她纤细的胳膊，以及，在那本该白皙的皮肤上深深浅浅的咬痕——全是从前因为特殊的体质被人利用留下来的痕迹，香磷一愣，来不及遮掩什么，再说这么多年也没什么玻璃心了，对这些痕迹的芥蒂和难过，都在某一夜水月在她身上留下的寸寸毫不掩饰的心疼目光中深深埋藏，她当时还借着酒劲嬉笑着推了下他，声音里不带丝毫脆弱，  
“难看吗？嫌弃吗？”  
水月当即冷笑一声：“老子每次不小心看见都心疼的要死，恨不得把那些人杀个千八百遍，你还问我这种话？”  
彼时男人的目光，是真的带着杀气的。  
然后他细细密密的吻就毫不犹豫地落了下来，霸道而怜惜。她真的被苏到了。然后再借着酒劲，她就这么上了他。  
香磷其实有些引以为豪。可是作为一个女孩子，对这种事到底不可能不在意，所以她才会不管天气有多热都穿着长袖。  
仿佛知道她在想什么，樱笑了笑，从她手上抹了些绿色的药膏，涂在那些疤痕上，然后香磷听见女孩温婉柔和的嗓音，  
“这个药膏我独家出品，研制了许久，保证让你身上这些痕迹全部消失，皮肤吹弹可破，连续使用绝对冰肌玉骨。”  
“……”香磷愣着没说出来话，然后看着眼前樱的表情渐渐变得慌乱失措，她有些迷，直到樱伸出手摸了摸她的脸，她才反应过来原来是自己满脸泪水。  
“你怎么了呀，哎，你别误会，我没有别的意思的，”樱急了，生怕香磷敏感想到别的什么不好的事，她解释着，“我是觉得，都是女孩子，我明白你的。”  
 “我没有误会什么。”香磷吸了口鼻子，突然抱住了她，宇智波樱一瞬间觉得受宠若惊，“我只是。”她没有说完。  
樱好像也明白过来些什么，她同样搂了搂她，带着笑意在她耳边道，  
“好啦好啦，涂不到的地方不要来找我，可以让水月来帮你哦。”  
“神经病才找那个禽 兽，我就找你！”香磷的声音闷闷的，带着哭腔。  
“不行，我是孕妇，不能操劳。”  
“滚蛋，你也就这个时候才知道说自己是孕妇。”  
……  
她只是在想这段时间，这段日子，怎么可以这样的幸福和温暖。  
只是在想，她如何能碰得到一个宇智波佐助，一个鬼灯水月，一个春野樱。

女人生孩子这种事情是男人永远也帮不上忙的。宇智波佐助在这一天到来时能做的仅仅是告诫自己，在听见妻子的呻吟时保持冷静而已。  
可是当这一天来临时，他的妻子并不像人们说的那样，歇斯底里地痛喊，他站在门外，甚至听不见从门里面传来任何叫喊，他放大了忍者的感官，能听见的也只是樱沉重急促地呼吸声，更多的，是香磷和产婆们的说话声。  
他是想进去陪她的，可是她不让。阵痛开始时她的脸惨白惨白，却死死抓住了他的衣袖，疼痛让她语无伦次，她却不停地重复着同一句话，  
“你不要进来，我不要你进来……你在外面等我，好不好？”  
“……”看着她的脸，佐助虽然不明白她这样的坚持，却也不知道怎么拒绝，于是只好在门外坐着。他的神色看起来甚至依旧是镇定冷静的，可他自己知道，他的大脑一片空白，甚至有种孩童般的无措感。  
他实在很是厌恶，这种无能为力只能静静等待一个结果的感觉。  
门被人从里面打开，血腥气扑面而来，他很久没有这样觉得血的味道可以如此尖锐，透过他的呼吸穿过他的肺泡，然后刺进他的心脏。  
香磷端着一盆水出来，这盆水端进去时还是清澈透明的，此时却是污红色的。她急匆匆地从他身边经过，应该是去换水，门没有关严，他微微上前，推开了门却没有进去，站在门边看向里面。  
躺在床上的女人就像是刚从水里被捞出来一般，全身都被汗水浸透了，她死死咬住嘴唇，皱紧了秀致的眉，头发湿漉漉地贴在惨白的脸上。  
他的眸光愈发黯淡了。他见过她很多表情，难过的表情，开心的表情，自信的表情，沮丧的表情……可他从未见过她这样痛苦的表情。  
宇智波樱很痛，身为忍者她自认这辈子已经经受过了许多别的女人不会经历过的痛，此时却发现原来那些痛都不算痛。她闭眼承受，眼角噙出了淡淡的水痕。当一阵痛意过去，她松开咬住的唇，那苍白的唇瓣上已经咬出了血痕。身为医疗忍者，她是明白的，生产时体力消耗巨大，大声嘶喊固然可以发泄疼痛，但也十分消耗体力，所以她一直忍着。  
“让一下。”  
香磷端了一盆新的热水回来，对着站在门边的佐助道。佐助让开身子，香磷来不及说什么就急急进去把热水放下，然后和其他产婆一起忙碌起来。  
佐助站在门外，看着樱一次次的咬住嘴唇，然后泄力的松开，然后继续，耳边是香磷和其他人充满急切和紧张的对话声。  
新端来的热水很快又变成了血水，于是香磷再次去换。在她端着盆经过佐助身边时她猛地停住，然后皱着眉对他道，  
“佐助，你冷静一点！”  
“……”佐助移眸看她，一瞬间香磷仿佛被吓到了一般浑身一抽，然后没好气地道，  
“你的写轮眼都出来了。”  
佐助闻言深深吸了口气，闭上了眼睛，再睁开时勾玉褪去，却依旧有深沉的红光在眸底摇曳。  
他突然有些明白，樱不让他进去看她的用心。仅仅在外面听见她沉重压抑的喘息，就已经足够他花费自制力压住自己的揪心。  
时间一点点的过去，难熬并且漫长。到后来樱已经忍不住疼痛，在用力时会发出低低地细碎地呜咽，如同小兽般脆弱无助。有人说人在痛极时是叫喊不出来的，只能发出这样的低泣。  
从昨天夜里开始疼痛，如今今天的白天也过去了，此时时间的流逝让人无比揪心。她被喂下去一碗又一碗糖水来保持体力，可还是愈发没有了力气，甚至神智也开始模糊。产婆一脸难色对着香磷道，  
“这样下去不行，太消耗体力了。她的体质本来就不好，拖得越久就越危险。”  
香磷抿了抿唇，一天一夜的忙碌，她的脸色疲惫苍白却无比清明。她看着樱，樱也看着她，在那苍白脸色的映衬下，那总是充满了活力的绿色眼眸水光氤氲，疼痛让她的目光有些涣散失焦，显得无比脆弱。香磷突然跪在床边，抚摸她汗湿的冰冷脸颊，她深吸了口气后在樱耳边轻轻道，  
“春野樱，你是不是很累了？”  
“再坚持一会好不好，等会使出你平时战斗一样的怪力，把这个孩子生下来，你不是期待他很久了吗。我们一起去买的那些小东西，很快就要用上了。”  
“我去让佐助来陪你好不好，你不应该不让他进来的，其实你现在很需要他，对不对？”  
一直沉浸在痛感里，樱无暇顾及周围，甚至不知道在听见她的一声没能忍住的痛呼后佐助已经进来了，并且站了很久。听见香磷难得低柔的、带着蛊惑般的低语，她下意识地点点头，随即却又猛地摇摇头。  
香磷站起身来，抹了抹眼睛，有些无助地看着佐助，已经一天一夜了，春野樱的体质撑不了更久的。  
佐助不置一语，他上前来到床边，产婆和香磷很明白的给他让开位置，他跪在床边，把她死死拽住床单的手抓住，让她握住他的手，眼泪和汗水打湿了她的睫毛，模糊了她的视线，她的神智也有些涣散，在那一瞬间她却精准地唤他，  
“佐助君，是你吗？”  
“嗯，我在。”佐助语气平静，口吻温柔，仿佛之前共处的夜晚里临睡前在她耳边轻轻道的晚安。  
只有香磷注意到与其说是佐助抓住了樱的手，倒不如说是樱抓住了佐助的手——他的手，一直在微微颤抖。  
“我好痛。”  
仿佛忘记了自己让他不要进来的嘱托。仿佛是受了欺负的孩子得到母亲的安慰后哭出声来一般，听见他的声音她的眼泪也突然汹涌地从眼睛里溢出来。除了不想他看到自己狼狈和脆弱的模样，不想他亲眼目睹自己可能会发生的意外，她更清楚自己的这一点，有他在身边，身体也会自发地行使脆弱的权力。  
“我知道，对不起。”他这样道歉，仿佛她此时的痛全部都应由他负责一般。他目光依旧如同往日一般专注认真地盯着她的眼眸，除却那抹若隐若现压抑不住的写轮眼的红光，旁人甚至以为他果真是极其镇定的。佐助这样盯着她的眼眸，哄孩子一般接着道，  
“樱，你听我说。我们再坚持一下好不好？”  
“……好”她语气微弱，神智涣散，依旧被疼痛支配，周身置于浓烈的血腥气中，面色怠倦憔悴，却下意识乖巧地回答着。  
“把这个孩子生下来，然后我们就回木叶。”他在她耳边低低地道，那华艳低醇的声线在宇智波樱听来如同浅夜时分柔和皎洁的月色，美好惑人，“你给我们新准备的家花费了很多心思是不是？我看见了，我很喜欢。等我们回到了木叶，我们带着这个孩子一起在那里生活，我会跟卡卡西请假，我哪也不会去，我们一起把这个孩子养大。他不会和我一样，我们会给他健康幸福的童年。  
“我知道你已经很痛了，只能对你说再坚持一下的丈夫是不是很没用？可是再坚持一下，好不好？”  
他口中描绘的那些美好场景一一在宇智波樱的脑海呈现。她氤氲的眼波流转，想起自己刚开始决定生下这个孩子时的决心和信念，想起自己曾经立下怎样的决定——她要给宇智波佐助一个男人在这世界上所能获得的所有幸福。  
“好。”她轻轻应着，微微睁眼，碧绿的眸子又渐渐清明起来。  
一旁的香磷见状一边端来一旁准备好的糖水喂给她喝，一边又忍不住想哭又想笑。这么一碗糖水的作用，远远不及宇智波佐助在她耳边说上几句好话。  
樱重新集中注意力，把因为疼痛和疲惫而涣散的意识振作起来。然后她抓着佐助的手，只觉得自己真的是把所有的力气都用上了，换在平时她觉得自己可以踏平一座山，可此时却生不出来肚子里的孩子。  
“慢慢来，别急，保存点体力。”产婆在她耳边叽叽喳喳地叮嘱，她全然不听，双手拽紧了被单，一次比一次用力，  
“啊……”她甚至终于喊出声来，歇斯底里的那种。  
她不记得自己坚持了多久，到后来意识突然再次变得模糊，她努力想要振作，身体却不听使唤，只能凭着下意识去用力，她重重呼吸着，眼眸半开半闭，完全失了焦距，眼波流转间再次没有了清明——精神上无比想要振作，身体却失去了与之相配的力量。她只能听见耳边各种嘈杂的声音。  
“春野樱？春野樱！你醒醒，就快了，你振作些！”  
这个，好像是香磷的声音？  
“我真是欠你的，嘴给我张开，咬住！”  
似乎是一只胳膊凑到了自己的唇边，疼痛袭来，她下意识咬住，香磷一瞬间皱紧了眉头。然后一瞬间蓬勃的生命力仿佛无穷尽般灌进樱的身体里，连身体的疼痛都减缓许多。她凭借着这股生命力的加持睁开眼睛，再次深深用力。突然下身一松，坠痛感消失，在听见一阵稚嫩的哭声后，她突然泄了力，意识如坠云端，她挣扎了一下，想要看看孩子，却仿佛被什么深渊漩涡拉扯住一样，不可抗拒的昏了过去。  
新出生的，满身血污的婴儿被产婆抱出来，剪断脐带，随便擦干净后用温暖的毛巾裹住，  
“恭喜，是个小公主！”  
产婆这样祝贺着，然后想要把手里的婴儿交给正在产房里的、她的父亲，却发现后者一脸失神地在床边看着他的妻子。  
“你先别慌，佐助，她没有大出血，现在应该只是昏过去了……”香磷这样说着，伸出手去探樱的鼻息，然后不可置信地道，“怎么会？”  
樱的呼吸清浅到几乎没有，身上的体温也越来越低，佐助想起成婚次日纲手对自己的嘱托，只觉得悔恨和愧疚铺天盖地地袭来，在那之后就是让他窒息的恐惧和绝望。他这辈子有两次有过这样的心情，一次是儿时某个改变了他一生的月圆之夜，一次是在得知了鼬的真相之后。  
难道是他背负的诅咒依旧没有尽头？  
香磷看着自己胳膊上那个新的咬痕，自从用了樱给她做的药膏，她全身的咬痕都已经慢慢消失不见了，这个新的痕迹在她眼中显得熟悉而又陌生，她微微失神了几秒钟，然后突然把桌子上的一碗糖水倒掉，拿出苦无割破了手腕的动脉，鲜血如柱，落在碗里，很快就盛满了大半碗血，她来不及给自己止血，便坐在床边把樱扶起来给她喂自己的那大半碗血。尚有一息微弱的吐纳，樱下意识地咽下送入口中的腥甜液体，大部分却依旧是顺着她的唇角流了出来，在她苍白如瓷的脸上留下艳烈的痕迹。  
香磷想起就在前不久，这个此时看起来奄奄一息的女人还对自己巧笑倩兮，温声笑语。她是不是料到自己可能真的挺不过去，所以在最辛苦的怀孕后几个月也耗费心力给她做好了去疤的药？她一直以来说话不待见她，其实只是因为从小到大没有人对她那么温柔过，水月爱她，佐助和重吾看重她，可是没有人，像她这样对自己这样温柔。  
香磷随便用衣袖擦了下樱嘴角留下来的血，又用手腕的伤口挤出另半碗血来，她这一生除了佐助外还从未对另一个人这样，主动让别人咬她，甚至主动放出自己的血来，只是想要救她。  
“……”佐助难得的怔愣着，不知作何反应。  
在第二次喂樱鲜血时香磷红色的眼睛仿佛要燃烧起来一般，她恶狠狠地道，  
“就算受了再重再重的伤，只要咬我一口就死不了。我就不信我的血还能救不回你……春野樱，别死啊。”


End file.
